The Most Powerful Force
by Moonlit Jester
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. This is my first story uploaded to Fanfic. It was all a facade,an act. Master had told me to pretend and thats what I did. I always obey Master, because he was the one that took the pain away. I have to do what Master says, and I do. But then what are these feelings?
1. In the Darkness

Chapter one: A Change

All alone in a dark room. The boy chained to the wall. No longer aware of whom he was, the only thing left in his mind was pain, depression, and a name. Kurama. "Kurama, Kurama, Kurama," the boy repeatedly mumbled, though his voice was nearly gone.

A creaking sound was heard, then light flooded room. The boy had to close his eyes so as to not be blinded. A man stepped into the room. Though the boy could not see, he new the man was wearing nothing but black all over his body, even covering his face. His voice was rough and he threw it sharply, it hurt the boys ears. "Boy! It's time for another session! This should be your last one." The blinked a few times, still trying o recover his sight. Slowly he lifted his head and revealed brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

**Yay! My first story is started! This was a short chapter but this was only to get your attention. Later I will be posting much longer ones. Hopefully they'll be somewhat frequent. So tell me what you thought, anything at all! I want to know, though constructive criticism will be most appreciated. **


	2. The Academy

Chapter two: The Academy

The boy walked through the streets. He was on his way to the shinobi academy in Konohagakure. His master had said 'Put up a guise, fake being stupid, hide your true power, be obnoxious. That is how you will go through life in the academy. An apartment has been set up. The directions are on your command scroll.' So now he had put up a henge. He copied a picture of what he used to look like that Master had shown him. Added a few enhancements to look his age, then donned the most obnoxious clothing they had in the armory: A bright kill-me-orange jumpsuit.

When he got to his designated classroom his thoughts were 'Why is Master making me do this?' What he said out loud was "Hey! Next hokage coming in! Believe it!" and he put on a painfully (literally) big smile.

'Oh gosh, what is that?' thought Kiba Inuzuka

'What an idiot,' Sasuke Uchiha glanced over at the blonde.

"Who are you!" exclaimed a very obnoxious pink haired girl.

"All right everybody, calm down. This is our new student," Iruka said as he waved everyone to be quiet, "Naruto why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself, you know, name, why you want to become a ninja, dreams for the future."

Naruto walked to the front of the class, keeping up his bright smile. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I want to become the next hokage!" Iruka walked up to Naruto.

"Well you certainly are enthusiastic. Why don't you take a seat next to Shikamaru. Maybe you can counter his own.. persona." The sleeping boys eye twitched.

Naruto sauntered over to the bench next to the Nara, hands behind his head, still keeping the ridiculous smile up. Everyone had their own opinions about the blonde boy, though most were something along the lines of 'man, this guy is annoying.'

Time Skip-3 years

"All right, here are the teams and your sensei's," Naruto was sitting next to the sleeping form of Shikamaru, and had had his hands behind his head with the ever present too-big-for-his-face grin, as Iruka listed off the new genin teams. He had passed without any problems. He _had_ purposely almost failed the test though. But he made sure that he still made it. "Team seven you will de made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," a horribly high-pitched squeal, "ummm… ok, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is," and so Iruka went on.

Naruto was horrified. 'I have to be on a team with a banshee, and not only that but the banshee's crush is with us and banshee + crush = squealing.' Naruto still had mad sure everyone thought he an obnoxious idiot and he hated it. Though it was nothing compared to what he had endured at the hands of the people in black it was still annoying to be picked on and bullied and not be able to do anything about it, especially when he knew that he could. "Not much longer though, soon I can take off this henge." Naruto whispered quietly to himself.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru had thought Naruto had said something to him and raised his head to look.

"I didn't say anything"

"Hn." Then the Nara put his head back down, though Naruto thought he heard a quiet "troublesome."

After Iruka had finished his list he said to the classroom "All right everybody, for now you will all wait here for your new sensei. I will miss you and hope you guys do well. The path of a ninja is bloody and dangerous but I'm sure all of you will do fine." And with his small speech Iruka walked out the door, leaving the room of twelve year-olds. And slowly the other teams sensei showed up and took their new students. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura kept expecting Kakashi to enter but he never did. Eventually only those three were left.

"Huh! Were is this Kakashi? He's a jounin right? You would think he would know better than to keep people waiting." A loud Sakura exclaimed after two hours of waiting in the classroom alone with her teammates.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say about it. He was upset that he was wasting time he could be using to train. The only thing keeping him from getting upset was that he had heard of the legendary copycat Kakashi and was anticipating some extremely hard training. Naruto just sat in his seat quietly, much to the surprise of the two other people in the room.

Eventually a gray haired man with a Konoha shinobi headband covering his left eye walked in walked in "Yo."

"Where were you!" Sakura yelled.

"I was helping a really, really old lady cross the road."

"And it took you two-and-a-half hours!"

"She was really old. Now meat me up at the roof." And before Sakura could say anything else Kakashi disappeared.

"Huff!" Sakura stalked out of the room.

"Hn, this sucks. C'mon idiot." Sasuke mumbled tiredly as he started to walk to the exit. Though Naruto waited another five minutes before following after. He was deciding on how to show them what he really looked like.

Once all three of them were up there Kakashi appeared in the swirl of leaves "Alright," he said with an eye smile' "Now everybody sit down and tell everyone a little about ourselves, you know, hopes, dreams, goals for the future, likes, dislikes, hobbies."

"Why don't you start first Kakashi-Sensei, to give us an idea of how to do this?" Sakura asked, wanting to know more about their teacher.

"Ummm, alright then. Hmmm, things I like and thins I hate… I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future… never really thought about it, and as for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

'What! he didn't tell us anything!' thought Sakura.

"All right your turn," he was pointing to Naruto.

He sighed then said quietly, almost to himself "First I must show you what I really look like." He then unhenged and in his place was a boy of the same age except he was covered head to toe in black wrappings, much like kurenai's red ones. The only thing the others could see was a golden yellow left eye that appeared to be deep set in black space instead of skin.

'What the,' The Uchiha did not voice his surprise but it was evident on his face.

Sakura on the other hand seemed to want her surprise known to everybody in the village. "Ahh," she screamed, "Who are you!?"

"It is still me, Sakura, though you can call me Kurama, I prefer it." Naruto, now Kurama, whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. Kakashi only raised an eyebrow at this. He knew that some people hid their true potential but he didn't expect this from Naruto… or Kurama as he wished to be called. 'I guess that is the point though, to hide their true selves. I just wonder why he decided to show us now.'

As if reading Kakashi's mind Kurama said "I show you this only because you are my teammates and I will have to work with you. Please do not tell anyone else of this." 'I hope Master is alright with me revealing myself to them. It is essential that I do it now so it doesn't catch them off guard in battle, and he did only tell me to act in the academy, and I'm only telling my teammates.'

Sakura was still shaken by Naruto/Kuramas sudden change but Kakashi calmed her down "it's all right, calm down. Some ninja hide their identity, and I know that you may be surprised by this… change in scenery but you will get used to it. Now," he said turning to Kurama, "continue."

Kurama sighed "My name is… I guess it's Naruto Uzumaki, though, as I said, call me Kurama. I like very little and I hate most people. I guess my main hobbies are reading and… well just reading really." He sat there, completely still for a while, and just Kakashi was about to say something Kurama said, "Actually I like sleeping too." They all deadpanned. Kurama continued "I don't really have any goals for the future." After that he turned his head to Sakura.

"Umm, why is he staring at me like that?" She asked, a little creped out by Kurama's single, golden eye.

"I think he's expecting you to go next." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, right, umm, well, things I like," she blushed and stared at Sasuke, "My hobbies are, well…," once again she blushed and stared at Sasuke who just sighed. "And my dreams for the future are…" Now she did the same thing but giggled too.

"Ok then," Kakashi was a little worried for his student. 'She obviously cares more for Sasuke then about being a ninja.' "Alright your next," he pointed lazily to the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the young boy ground out, annoyed to have to play out this charade, he knew that Kakashi probably already knew most of this stuff, "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything," Sakura looked crushed at this, "And my dream of more of an ambition. I will restore my clan and kill a certain man."

'This one is more dangerous then I thought, not to me, but maybe, in the future, to Master, He is skilled and very ambitious.' Kurama filed this information away for later.

'OH, MY, GOSS, Sasuke-kun is so cool!' Guess who this is.

'Hmm, this is just as the Hokage told me.' "Well then, now that we all know each other we're done here. Tomorrow you'll be taking a test at the designated training ground, be there at 7:00. Hehehe and if you fail this one then you'll be sent back to the academy." Kakashi finished up with a smug look.

"What! Why?" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry, every new genin team will take this test, It's to weed out those that aren't ready for genin quite yet. Oh, yea and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kurama and Sasuke didn't have many thoughts on the sudden test, they were both expecting it, Sakura on the other hand was steaming. Though she quickly forgot about it when Sasuke started to walk away.

"Wait!" She yelled after him, "Sasuke-kun do you want to get some lunch?"

"No."

"Oh, umm, ok then," She looked downcast, "I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that she scurried off to go brag to Ino about things that didn't actually happen. And after staring after the Uchiha for a while, still wondering about him, Kurama henged back into the obnoxious Naruto Uzumaki and walked off back to his apartment.

'Hmm, who is this new Kurama and what can he do? I must fight him, just to see.' Sasuke wondered as he walked back to the Uchiha complex to make up for lost training time.

**Ok. So I know nothing really happened in this chapter but keep reading. The story will pick up. Also this story will, for the main things, follow the cannon up until about the end of Wave arc. So! Tell me what you thought. Anything at all flames, praises, now that there is a lot more here to comment on. Though constructive criticism will be most appreciated. Next chapter will include the bell test and the beginning of Wave. If I can fit it, I'll get the middle of wave in too.**


	3. I will be writing TMPF again!

I'm working on the story again! YAY! I decided that I wanted to try again with this story. The two people that said they would adopt the story haven't written anything yet and after rereading your few but very encouraging comments, I decided to take up the story again. I will be posting the 3rd chapter soon so expect it. It will be fairly short, as I want to hurry up and post again.

Also forgive all the grammatical and spelling mistakes of the first two chapters. I won't be fixing them as I have deleted those documents from my account and I don't really feel like uploading them again. I will try to make it perfect in the future. You guys deserve no less.

LOOKING FOR BETA.

About the story I said I was going to write. I started about four new stories but never really got around to doing anything with them. Hopefully I'll start on them eventually.

Also I have almost nothing planned out for this story, as I like to make it up as I write it, in my opinion it makes it more realistic. The downside is that writing takes a lot longer that way. Also this gives you guys opportunities to give me ideas and ask to have certain things put in, but I obviously have to agree first.

Please tell me!

I'm not sure if I should

a) update quickly but have shorter chapters

or

b) update slowly but have longer chapters

tell me what you want in the comments. Thank you.

p.s. I won't be using any Japanese language what-so-ever, even name suffixes. I don't really want to research how to say certain jutsus in Japanese and stuff. I know a lot of Japanese but not enough to write random words in it all the time.

Once again, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for giving up on this story before.


End file.
